Colección de relatos eróticos de 50 sombras de Candy y Albert
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Lectura para adultos. Basada en la historia original.


Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Candy estaba molesta porque nuevamente Albert se había ido a un viaje de negocios.

-¡Candy nunca cambias deja de correr con los niños!  
-Déjela hermana María.  
-Señorita Pony es que ya no es una niña es una señorita de 23 años. Y sigue trepando árboles.  
-Ash… así es nuestra Candy.  
-Tiene razón… cuanto ha crecido… Annie ya se casó es toda una señora… solo falta Candy.  
Ambas suspiraron.

-¡Chicos vamos a escondernos!-dijo Candy explorando el árbol más adecuado para esconderse y como siempre su mejor escondite el padre árbol. Se trepó y al cabo de cinco minutos al ver que ninguno de los niños la encontraba empezó a reflexionar suspirando.  
-Ash… creo que ningún niño me encontrará. Albert no ha entendido que lo amo con todo mi corazón… ¡Ahhhh!-gritó Candy al sentir la mano de Albert que había llegado sorpresivamente.- ¡Me asustaste!  
-Perdón Candy, fue sin intención.  
-Creí que estabas de viaje.  
-Estuve pero aceleré todo para darte la sorpresa. Sabía que esperabas con ansias la llegada del hombre más guapo y seductor de Michigan.  
-¿En serio?- expresó Candy con la nariz respingada y voz altiva.  
-Sí, preciosa te dije que por el momento no nos podíamos reunir por mis compromisos laborales, pero ya estoy aquí y, te quiero llevar a Lakewood para darte una sorpresa.  
-Pero… iba a colaborar con la señorita Pony y la hermana María falta poco para navidad.  
-Solo será por hoy Annie y Archie están en la villa y…  
-Te quedaste sin habla… ¿será que ese silencio es por la presencia de la tía Elroy?  
-Eh… no te voy a mentir. Sí.  
-Bueno, ya la tía Elroy no me ve mal como antes.  
-¡Excelente! Vayamos por tu equipaje.

Albert entró a la biblioteca firmó los documentos y se fue a su habitación a ducharse cuando salió del baño se tropezó con una caja, leyó:-Para la señorita Candy White.  
Notó que se habían equivocado de habitación.  
-Iré a llevárselo.  
Albert entró a la habitación sin tocar y se quedó perplejo ante la más hermosa visión que haya visto en su vida, era Candy en total desnudez parecía la reencarnación de la diosa del amor Odisea. Ojos verdes, cabellos rubios ondulados que cubrían sutilmente sus pechos. Candy sonrojada buscó de taparse de inmediato.  
-¡Perdón!- Albert dejó la caja a un lado cerró los ojos para dejar de ver. Al intentar salir se golpeó la cabeza. Candy salió enseguida en su ayuda sin importar su desnudez.  
-¡Bert! ¡Bert! ¿Estás bien? ¡Reacciona! Lo zarandeó por los hombros.  
\- Sí, sí, fue un simple golpe.  
Candy se le encimó para abrazarlo- gracias a Dios me angustié no quiero que te suceda nada malo me sería imposible vivir sin ti. Y si volviera tu amnesia yo… yo no podría soportarlo otra vez.- Él la abrazó como siempre.  
-Candy ya no llores- le agarró el rostro con ambas manos-sonríeme ¿Quieres?- de pronto sintió la necesidad de besarle los labios. Ella sintió su intención por lo que cerró los ojos para aceptarlo.  
Se besaron de tal manera que sintieron que toda la constelación intergaláctica se detuvo solo para contemplar la más grande prueba de afecto que se haya podido dar dos seres humanos unidos por los misteriosos hilos invisibles; que hacen que reúnan, una y otra vez para seguir más allá de la vida misma. Albert se desató el nudo de la bata para sentir el cuerpo tibio y desnudo de Candy. Se levantó alzándola en sus brazos para depositarla tiernamente en la cama. Los besos eran tiernos, celestiales. Él le besaba el cuello, haciéndola encorvarse cada vez más.  
-Candy White, ¡te amo!  
-Yo, también desde la primera vez que te ví en la Colina de Pony jamás te pude olvidar. No quiero que me dejes nunca más quédate a mi lado para siempre.  
-Te lo prometo nunca más te dejaré. Si me tengo que ir de viaje te llevaré conmigo a donde sea.  
Candy sonrío dejándose hacer por Albert toda clase de caricias subidas de tono no hubo parte que Albert, no le besara. Le exploró sigilosamente cada rinconcito corporal, provocandole fuertes espasmos que nunca antes había tenido, incluso se asustó al creer que estaba a punto de desfallecer.  
-¡Bert! ¡Bert! ¡Pequeño Bert, siento… siento algo muy raro en mi… en mi vientre… es caliente muy caliente pará, creo que estoy a punto de… de… Ah… Ah… ¿qué me pasa?- Candy jadeante sollozaba. Albert, sonreía al mirarla sudar y gemir a la vez. Trató de tranquilizarla.  
-Tuviste un orgasmo. Según leí en un libro que más adelante te mostraré.  
Candy recuperando el aliento- ¿tú también te sientes igual?  
-Ahorita tengo una fuerte excitación para poder liberarme debería aparearme contigo. – Candy miró la parte baja de Albert.  
Con una sonrisilla traviesa dijo-Como César y Cleopatra.  
-¡Candy!  
-¿De qué te asombras?- sonrojada le confesó que más de una vez los vio pero ella de inmediato se iba.-Recuerda soy enfermera y he atendido varios partos. Con gusto deseo unirme a ti en un solo cuerpo una sola alma.  
-Oh, Candy.  
Albert continuo besándola al sentir que estaba lista para su intromisión le separó las piernas y con ayuda de su mano derecha le introdujo su masculinidad. Candy no tardó en gritar por el ardor ocasionado. Albert se detuvo.  
-Oh, Dios te lastime.  
-¡Sí!  
-Perdóname Candy no quise dañarte. Voy a salirme lentamente para no ocasionarte daño.  
-Gracias.  
De pronto tocaron la puerta: -Candy soy Annie me dijeron que llegaste con el señor Albert, ábreme quiero hablar contigo, escuche que gritaste, ¿te pasó algo?

Nerviosa contestó:-No, nada Annie solo me resbalé. Ya te abro Annie espera un momento!

Albert con cuidado para no lastimar a Candy se colocó a un lado de la cama en susurro le dijo: - Candy, no me parece buena idea de que nos vea juntos en estas condiciones.  
-Lo sé…Hmm… puedes esconderte en el balcón. Haré que se vaya.  
-Está bien tenemos pendiente una conversación. Anularemos la adopción de una vez por toda para podernos casar o vivir juntos. Escucha solo nuestros sentimientos cuentan. ¿Entendido, princesa?  
-Sí, entiendo.  
Sin más Albert, besó la frente de Candy. Se puso otra vez la bata de baño y salió al balcón. Candy se colocó rápidamente un vestido sencillo. Agarró una toalla para hacer ver que recién salía del baño.  
-¡Annie!  
-¡Candy! Estoy feliz de verte de vuelta Archie no paraba de hablar de nuestro regreso a Lakewood donde nos comprometimos y luego nos casamos es maravilloso recordar aquel día en que unimos nuestras vidas frente a Dios… ¡Ash!- decía Annie risueña se asombró cuando vio la cama en total desorden- ¡Candy no puedes tener la cama así la tía Elroy anda inspeccionado todo. ¡Te voy ayudar a ordenarla…!  
-No déjala yo lo hago- manifestó Candy mientras trató de arrebatarle de las mano la sabana a Annie, pero fue inevitable que su amiga no se diera cuenta de la sangre vertida en las sabanas.  
-Candy y… ¿Esto? ¿Qué te pasó?  
-¡Estoy en mis días!  
-Me hubieras dicho ¿Tienes mucho dolor?  
-Bueno… ya no.  
Se quedaron en silencio por varios segundo. Annie dijo:-Hm… ¡Candy! Creo que hay alguien en la ventana me pareció ver una silueta.  
-Ah de ser tu imaginación- dijo Candy con una sonrisilla traviesa.  
-No lo creo- Annie caminó aprisa hasta la ventana al hacer a un lado la cortina de manera veloz…  
-¡Te lo dije no hay nadie!  
-Hm… iré a mi habitación más tarde hablamos tengo muchas cosas que contarte.  
-Yo, también muero por contarte y preguntarte... cosas.  
Al despedirse de a Annie, corrió hasta el balcón, en efecto Albert ya se había ido. Se imaginó que trepó sagazmente el árbol que a su vez da con el balcón de él. Candy pensó:-Toca arreglarme para la gran fiesta de navidad. Mi primera vez, aunque interrumpida estuvo genial tengo que buscar la forma de preguntar si siempre dolerá eso si no me gustó.

En la noche todos estaban en la sala conversando amenamente incluso la tía Elroy, mostraba un rostro sereno. La única que faltaba era Candy quien atrajo la atención de todos.  
-Buenas noches tía Elroy- saludó con solemnidad.  
-Incorpórate Candy.  
Candy trató de no ver a Albert quien vestía un elegante suéter color beige y pantalón de mezclilla (azul marino), el cual lo hacía ver irresistiblemente guapo. Por otro lado Candy lucía un sencillo y bonito vestido manga corta, largo hasta las rodillas color verde claro que hacía juego con el verde de sus ojos, además de usar unas espectaculares botas de cuero tacón semialto, color miel.

Después de la comida fueron a la sala a jugar scrabble los únicos invictos eran Archie y Albert, Annie solo se equivocó una vez, Candy perdía constantemente no le venían las palabras a la cabeza, lo cual la tenía molesta. Albert la abrazó para calmarla.  
-No te moleste princesa- Los otros se extrañaron por el acercamiento tan amoroso que ambos se mostraron-Te voy a dar mi regalo para que te alegres- Candy saltó de la emoción.  
-¿Qué es esto? No puede ser… ¡Son libros de literatura francesa! Pero… hace tanto tiempo que no práctico el idioma.  
-Lo sé yo mismo te enseñaré.  
-¿Cómo?  
-De ahora en adelante Candy quiero que vivas conmigo en Chicago la tía abuela lo ha consentido.-Candy de la emoción saltó a sus brazos quedando justo entre las piernas de Albert. Se sonrojó al recordar lo vivido en su habitación.  
La tía Elroy carraspeó ya es tiempo de ir a descansar.  
-Sí, pero antes necesito hablar con Annie, en privado, perdón por el atrevimiento. La tía asintió con la mirada.

-¿Es malo?  
-No, yo… solo quiero preguntar… sí… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Siempre duele?  
-¿Duele? ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- A… ¡Cuando intimas con un hombre!  
-¡Candy! ¿Y esa pregunta? No me digas que has estado con un hombre sin casarte- Candy guardó silencio. Annie se llevó la mano a la cabeza- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Cómo has podido?  
-No me juzgues tengo 23 años.  
-Sí, pero has debido esperar a que él pidiera tu mano. Si quedas embarazada sin haberte casado será un escándalo.  
-Utilizaré el método del ritmo hasta… que nuestra situación legal se resuelva.  
-¿Qué situación legal?  
-Nada más dime: ¿siempre duele?  
-No, solo la primera vez, ya que estén bien… excitados ya no- se encogió de hombros al responder.  
-Gracias, me voy.  
-Candy no voy a permitir que estés con cualquiera.  
-No es cualquiera ya lo conoces.  
-¡No… me digas que estas con…!  
-Albert y yo nos amamos. Nos vemos luego- Candy dejó a Annie boquiabierta ante la revelación.  
-¡Candy!  
-¿Qué?  
-Espera existen ciertas cosas que a un hombre le gusta.  
-¿Cómo cuáles?  
-Ven te diré al oído.  
-Oh,- Candy abría cada vez más los ojos-¿En serio? No me digas ¿y… por cuánto tiempo? Ah…Oh ¡Increíble!  
Candy se despidió de todos Albert, no quiso tocar el tema con Candy por lo que decidió irse a su habitación ya luego buscaría el momento oportuno para conversar, "definitivamente tiempo nos sobrará" se dijo a sí mismo.

Por otra parte, Candy ya en su habitación se vestía con una lencería atrevida que Annie le regaló, posterior a enterarse de que su mejor amiga de infancia y de toda la vida había intimado con el tío abuelo William. Candy esperó que fuera lo suficientemente tarde para llegar hasta la habitación de Albert. Tocó suavemente al ver que no le abrían tocó más fuerte.  
-¡Candy, entra rápido te pueden ver en esa…! ¡Oh, por Dios estás sumamente provocativa!  
-Me alegra que te guste… porque me lo puse para ti- dijo sonrojada esquivando la mirada.  
Sin más preámbulo se besaron de la manera más apasionante que se haya visto él recorrió el busto de Candy con sus labios y legua hasta hacerla estremecer. Ella igualmente le besaba el pectoral, el abdomen hasta descender hasta su hombría ahí se detuvo para bajarle la parte inferior del pijama.  
-¡Cielos Candy!, ¿qué vas a hacer?  
-Algo que se que te llevará al cielo.  
-¡Candy! ¡Candy! Ash…Ash… me vas hacer…Ahhhh…  
Albert se dejó caer en la cama.  
Candy al sentir las palpitaciones de la masculinidad de Albert en su boca decidió parar para montársele, ella estaba profundamente excitada, se quitó la prenda intima inferior para poco a poco con ayuda de su mano derecha introducírselo en su intimidad Albert hizo toda clase de esfuerzo para concentrarse y así darle todo el placer que su Candy necesitara para sentirse satisfecha. Para ello, pondría en práctica toda la teoría aprendida; en una ocasión algo avergonzado, sonrojado le preguntó a Vicent: ¿Cómo debía actuar con una mujer en la intimidad? Él en lo que pudo le instruyó además de aconsejarle ciertos libros por lo que tenía suficiente teoría por primera vez lo estaba llevando a la práctica, justamente al lado de su pequeña, su amada Candy.  
-El vaivén de ambos no tardó en aparecer así como tampoco sus gemidos que resonaban por toda la habitación. Se agarraban del cabello del otro dándose suaves galones, que les provocaban más placer. Sus manos recorrían, acariciaban cada centímetro de su cuerpo sus pieles sudaban. Transpiraban, amor puro y verdadero.  
-¡Candy te amo!  
-Yo, también amor estoy sintiendo lo mismo que está mañana, creo que voy a tener otro orgasmo.  
Albert al sentir en su pene las contracciones vaginales de Candy no pudo aguantar más y cayó preso de la excitación. Quedaron exhaustos.  
Al día siguiente la luz del sol los sorprendió dormidos y abrazados. A partir de ese momento decidieron que a donde fuera el otro el otro le seguiría.

Fin.

Felices Navidades Dios nos Bendiga


End file.
